


Good friend

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: missing scene from 2x2annalise is hurt after finding out her dead husband wasn't the person she thought he was





	Good friend

"You're a good friend Rosie"Annalise had said to Rosie

"You're not alone Villa"Beaumont said to her 

Annalise needed to hear that she really did

She felt so alone

Annalise pretty much hated her dead husband Eddie at this very moment

Eddie wasn't who she thought he was

Eddie was a criminal and he worst of all he had lied to Annalise

Annalise felt betrayed

Beyond that she was deeply hurt when she stumbled upon the mind blowing revelation that the man she loved was actually a criminal 

"Rosie Why do you think he lied to me?"Annalise had asked him

"He probably was afraid of coming clean to you"Beaumont told her

"This whole thing makes me so mad and confused"Annalise admitted to her friend

"Everything will be fine "Beaumont said


End file.
